The only thing to fear is fear itself
by sherlocks-skeletal-warlock
Summary: Prompt 68: Lightning. When the BAU, an elite team of Aurors, is dragged into the conflict at the Ministry of Magic after the death of Rufus Scrimgeour, they are forced to split and flee. Will they find each other and return to the fight against Voldemort? Oneshot. Harry Potter/Criminal Minds. No shipping.


**A/N: Sorry, sorry! This one has been in the making for absolutely ages, hence why it's quite long. I must admit it was one of those things that just appeared in my mind but I really did enjoy writing it. Perhaps I will write a sequel? Depends on whether or not you guys like this! Hope you do!**

 **Disclaimer: I own completely nothing.**

The only thing to fear is fear itself

Reid could feel that something was wrong before all hell broke loose. There was an odd tugging in his gut. His caramel eyes fixed immediately upon Morgan who tensed and looked sharply over at the genius, hand drifting to the holster that held his wand. The other Aurors looked up sharply as Kingsley Shacklebolt burst into the room.

"The minister is dead. They're here." A curse zipped past his ear and would have hit Hotch but luckily years of bullying gave Reid lightning reactions and he shielded his boss with a silent charm. In one second, the room was full of the glow of curses as the elite group of Aurors known only as the BAU for reasons long forgotten fought with the incoming Death Eaters.

"Get out of here!" roared Hotch as Garcia and J.J disapparated under his watchful cover. Next to go were Rossi and Kingsley, leaving Hotch, Reid and Morgan fighting off the five or six slowly advancing Death Eaters.

"Reid, go!" Morgan insisted as the young genius flicked his wrist, sending two of the Death Eaters flying.

"No, no! I'm fine, I can cover you both, get out of here!" Hotch sighed but he knew Reid was right and he had to get Jack to safety. As Reid cast another spell, Hotch vanished and Morgan stunned a third Death Eater.

"Protego maxima! Muffilato!" Reid yelped and then looked up at Morgan. "We're safe for a few moments. Where will you go?"

"I don't know. With the Order... I guess our homes may be compromised."

"I know. I think I will hide in the mortal world, away from London. Keep your ears open and stay on edge."

"I will. See you soon." And with that, Morgan was gone and Reid scowled slightly before muttering a quick incantation. The earth began to shake and without another word, Reid disappeared as the floor and ceiling collapsed, burying the Death Eaters.

...oOo...

It is nearly a month before the young doctor hears from any of his team again. Hiding out in East Devon, acting completely like a Muggle did not make him easy to reach, but that was the point. Twenty-nine days after the fall of the ministry, Reid was woken at 4 am by a glowing patronus. He recognised Morgan's Border collie and sat up quickly to listen to the message.

"Hi, Pretty Boy. Hope this finds you quickly. I've heard a bit from Garcia and J.J and Hotch. They're all fine, living in the Order of the Phoenix safe houses. I don't know where you are and as no one else does, I'd try to keep it that way. Keep your head down, kiddo and don't let that brain of yours go to waste. Just, stay safe, okay? 'Kay. See you soon, Pretty Boy." Reid gave a small, bittersweet smile as he thought about his team. They were okay. It was okay. He decided against a return message, his regal snowy owl of a Patronus, whilst not easily tracked, could be.

...oOo...

As the weeks dragged on, Reid stayed tuned into the Order's secret radio station but otherwise acted like a Muggle. He got a job at a local shop selling and quietly getting on with his little world. The girl he worked with flirted overtly constantly but Reid paid little attention to her. He couldn't afford to be distracted by anything, much less an excitable girl who just needed attention. By incredible luck, Reid had managed to get his hands on a copy of the Daily Prophet and was now hunched over it, during his break, trying desperately to read between the government propaganda and garner some useful information from the stubborn newspaper. It was nearly Christmas. He missed the team, missed the way that they would decorate the office with singing tinsel and tiny waddling penguins. He sighed, turning to the obituary and scanning it quickly. There were no names he recognised and he counted his lucky stars for that. The annoying girl popped up beside him, what was her name again? Heather, his eidetic memory unhelpfully provided, causing Reid to sourly snap the paper shut as his ears were forced to absorb the squeaky sound of Heather's voice.

"Oh, Spencer!" she gushed. "Fancy seeing you here!" Biting back a cool retort, Reid just grunted non-committedly. But Heather certainly didn't stop there.

"Are you doing anything nice for Christmas?" She didn't give Reid a moment to answer before ploughing on, "I only ask because I'm going to a really cool Christmas party on Thursday and I would deed if you wanted to come with me?" Reid sighed, trying to work out how to let her down lightly.

"Uh, no, I'm sorry; I have to go visit my... mum." His mother had been dead for several years now but Heather didn't need to know that.

"Oh. Okay! Well, say hi to her for me!" she trilled and bounded away. Reid slumped into his seat and closed his eyes. He missed home...

...oOo...

As the winter waned, Reid began to get restless in sleepy East Devon. He wanted to go out, to fight the evil slowly taking over his home. And so one day in late February, he just left. He packed up all his belongings, handed in his notice at work and left. He disapparated with a gentle crack, appearing near 12 Grimmauld place. The house was dark and empty, but Reid let himself in with a murmured charm and banished the spectre of Albus which served as a protector against Snape with a silent gaze. The home clearly hadn't been lived in in quite a few months as the dust had collated over the surfaces and with a long sigh, Reid began to clean. It took him several days to reorganise and dust the old house, making it once again into usable headquarters. The Fidelius charm having been compromised, Reid began to put other charms in place which were not as secure, perhaps, but would do the job of keeping Death Eaters out nicely. A few very powerful Disillusionment charms and several incantations of _Protego Maxima_ later, Reid felt like the house was once again safe from intruders. He permitted himself a small smile and then sighed. It was time to contact the rest of his team, to rally the troops and begin to prepare for the eventual attack.

…oOo…

It took nearly a month to rally the BAU as most of them were hiding out in various parts of the muggle world. First to respond to Reid's Patronus message was Morgan, of course, appearing outside the hidden house and nearly being attacked by Reid's new security features before the genius noticed and pulled him inside. They shared a heartfelt hug and several stories of the months that had passed. Reid had missed Morgan more than he realised. Next to arrive was J.J, with Will and Henry. Reid was so happy to see them, to see J.J who was like a sister to him. After tight embraces, they went to fix up the living room so that they could stay there. Morgan had taken Sirius Black's old room. Reid had never known Sirius that well but he had a very good reputation among the Order. Reid currently was sleeping on the couch in the living room but he moved to one of the spare rooms upstairs. It did take a while for Hotch to arrive, along with Jack and Garcia as they had all been staying with Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage and Reid had to clean out even more rooms to fit everyone in. but now, there was another issue, the whereabouts of Rossi. For several weeks, many of the team desperately tried to get hold of him to no avail but then, one day in early February, somebody trigged the Caterwauling Charm that served as the first stage of protection against breaches. Immediately, all of the Aurors had their wands at the ready and hid in the doorways and arches of the home as somebody entered 12 Grimmauld Place. After a few tense seconds, Reid raised a hand, as though to attack when a very familiar voice called out,

"Hello? Don't fire, I'm sorry I'm late." And all of the team hurried out to see Rossi stood there, smiling ruefully. He looked haggard but had no visible injuries which relieved them. Soon, hugs were shared and they were all sat round the large dining table, exchanging stories. Reid paused to look over the group of people he called his team. His family. He knew the days that would come would be difficult, with the extension of the rebellion and trying to fight back the darkness that was swallowing the world. But he wasn't scared. Why should be scared when he had the best back-up anyone could ever ask for in this tight-knit little team? No, he was ready to fight. They all were. To fight for the freedom that they had long ago sworn to protect. To fight for the people out there who were living in terror of the oncoming storm. To fight for family. Yes, the BAU were together once more and the Death Eaters were going down.


End file.
